Between The Boards
by LadieTAG
Summary: Write-off challenge response to what if Quinn was a jock.
1. Chapter 1

****

Between The Boards

As they rode to their first day of school in Lawndale, the car's radio was turned to ESPNRadio on AM1430. The red-haired girl in the front seat was sporting a jersey of her favorite hockey player, Number 20 - Ed Belfour - goalie of the Dallas Stars. The short auburn-haired girl sitting in the back wore the Number 7 Ray Bourque Boston Bruins jersey. The younger sister teased the older one about how the only way her favorite player was going to win a Stanley Cup was if he changed teams. Their father would chime in, but the only hockey player he could talk about was Wayne Gretzky. When they pulled up to the school, a group of students had gathered at the front of the school to see the red-head wave at her father and quickly open the back passenger door for her sister. The red-head grabbed the book bag off the floor so her sister could get her crutches out the door.

Seeing the pretty red-head wearing a hockey jersey, the boys who were standing in the front of the school rushed over to help them. Three girls looked at the new arrival with a tinge of jealousy. Thanking the three guys, the red-head helped her sister get her balance. As they walked towards the school, the boys asked the red-head what her name was.

"My name is Quinn Morgendorffer. Does this school have a hockey team? I played on the jay-vee team in Lawndale despite being in eighth grade."

"Yes we do - but nobody goes to their games because they never win." The black-haired boy replied.

"That's because I haven't joined the team yet." Quinn smiled as her sister nodded in agreement. Standing in front of the office, she turned to the three guys. "This is our stop - see you around school."

After a brief discussion with the principal about the hockey team and a quick call to their attorney mother, the sisters were herded to the school psychologist's office. When Mrs. Manson held up a photo of a guy and a girl talking, she wanted Quinn to make up a story about what they were discussing. Quinn began talking about what team was the best of all time in the NHL, the Montreal Canadians or the Toronto Maple Leafs. When Dr. Manson posed the same question to Daria, she said the couple was debating on whether or not slashing should be an ejectable penalty. Looking at the sisters with a hint of confusion on her face, Mrs. Manson handed them hall passes and sent them to class.

Quinn was happy to see the three boys who helped her earlier in several of her classes. During gym class, she found out when hockey try-outs were going to be. She couldn't wait to tell her sister. Walking into the cafeteria, Quinn spotted her sister sitting with a taller raven-haired girl. Asking if she could join them, the raven-haired girl shrugged her shoulders while Daria slid down. Sitting down next to her sister, Quinn broke off half of her brownie and handed it to Daria.

"Hockey try-outs are starting next week. Are you going to come and watch?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'll try not to coach you from the stands." Daria smiled.

Seeing three boys searching for her, Quinn stood up. "Thanks - I better go. I promised Jamie, Jeffy, and Joey I would sit with them." She sat down with her entourage and they began to talk about her and Daria's hockey careers in Highland. By this time, a few more boys had joined them at the table. After Quinn flashed them one of her killer smiles, they stood still and listened. When she told them about the twenty-two goals and thirty assists she had last season, the boys were floored. Jeffy pointed to Daria.

"Was she any good?" Jeffy asked as he grabbed a handful of fries.

Quinn nodded. "Daria was leading our school in assists and goals when she got hurt. It's going to be weird not playing with her this season. She was the one who taught me how to skate, hold a hockey stick, and how to stand up in the face of adversity. When I scored my first goal, she was in on the assist. I just hope I'm half as good as she was."

"Will she be able to play once she gets off the crutches? I'm sure the coach would hold a spot for her." Jamie said.

A look of deep sadness came over Quinn's face. "Daria's playing days are over. We were in the state play-offs. She was skating full speed towards our opponents goal when two of their players broke their hockey sticks over her knee. What made it worse was she slid right into the boards. She will never be able to walk without crutches again."

"Quinn - why do want to play, knowing you could get like your sister?" Joey asked.

Quinn turned to look at her sister. Then she stared at the faces waiting for her answer. "I want to play for not only myself, but for her - and most importantly, because I can."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2: Daria

Between The Boards: Daria

Daria groaned when she heard her alarm go off at 6:00a.m. She swatted at the cursed buzzing noise until she finally hit the off button. Grabbing her glasses, Daria reached for her braces. Mom will kill me if she found out that I took those off, but I can't sleep with those damn things on. Sitting up in bed, she picked her crutches off the floor and made her way over to her weight bench. Getting lost in her workout, Daria almost didn't hear someone pounding on her door. Her door opened to reveal a tall, thin, yet muscular red-head on the other side.

"I'm up if you want to go ahead and take your shower,"

"Thanks, Quinn. Can you grab my favorite jersey out of my closet for me?" Daria stood up and started towards the bathroom.

"Sure," Quinn grabbed the Ray Bourque jersey, a pair of baggy black cargo pants, and underclothing.

Quinn headed for the bathroom while Daria set up her shower bench. Despite her small size, neither of Daria's legs were strong enough to support her weight and sitting in the tub would have been a nightmare. Their usual morning routine had begun - Quinn stood at the mirror and began to apply her make-up while Daria started the shower. They talked about how they thought their new school would be like. As Daria turned the water off, they heard their parents bedroom door open.

"Good morning, kiddos. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen," Jake said as walked past the bathroom door.

"Okay, dad." The girls said in unison.

Quinn waited for Daria to get dressed before heading downstairs. One of the main reasons why the Morgendorffers purchased the house was the lift that had been built to accommodate the previous owner's wheelchair bound aunt. Daria laid the crutches across her lap as she and Quinn continued their conversation. They were halfway through with their breakfast when their mom came running down the stairs. Seeing Daria wearing the jersey, Helen shook her head. Helen gave each of them a hug, grabbed a toast, complained about running late, and bolted out the door. Daria drew in a long breath and sighed. Jake reached over and gave his daughter's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I just wish she would spend more than two minutes in a room with me."

"Give her time, Daria. Your mom loves you and it just hurts her to see you in this situation."

"She needs to get over it soon because this 'situation' ain't changing," Daria growled as she stood up from the table.

Jake and Quinn watched Daria walk away. Quinn gave her dad a quick hug, put their dishes in the dishwasher, and joined Daria at the car. A few moments later, the three of them were on their way to Lawndale High. Quinn turned on the radio so that they could listen to ESPNradio on AM1430. Daria and Quinn playfully teased each other the entire ride. When they pulled up to the school, Quinn got out first and inspected their surroundings. While she was doing that, three boys immediately came up to her and offered their assistance. Deeming that there were no obstacles or issues, she opened the back door. Quinn took Daria's crutches and steadied them so that her older sister could get out of the car. Daria quickly glanced around at the students who were outside. Three girls were looking at her sister with intense jealousy. They don't want to piss Quinn off cause she'll shove a hockey stick up their asses. The three boys talked about the school's hockey program as they led the two sisters towards the principal's office.

After a quick tour followed by some toying with the school's so-called psychologist, Quinn was given a pass and directions to her first class. The principal; Ms. Li, asked Daria to step back into her office. When Daria did, she saw a taller, raven-haired girl sitting down. Staring at Daria with bright blue eyes, a smile came over the other girl's red lips as she noticed their almost matching Doc Martens. Ms. Li offered Daria a seat, but Daria politely declined.

"Ms. Morgendorffer, I want you to meet Ms. Lane. Because you two will be sharing all of your classes together, Ms. Lane was chosen to be your assistant for the next couple of weeks until you get used to getting around Lawwwwwwnnndale High," Ms. Li wrote out two hall passes and sent them on their way.

"So, Ms. Lane - do you have a first name?" Daria asked.

"Most people here call me the weird art chick, but you can call me Jane," the girl smirked.

"Daria - so why did you really get picked for this job? You don't look like someone who would just volunteer for Lawwwwwndale High."

"Ms. Li gave me the option of doing this or attending self-esteem class for the seventh time. Now, I'll have more time after school to work on my art and watch Sick, Sad World."

"I love that show. I would come home from hockey practice and immediately turn the tv on and if we had a game, I would record it."

Jane smirked at the shorter girl, "This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."

Daria was enjoying her classes despite some of the stares she got from a couple of the other students. She wondered how Quinn's day was going. They saw each other at lunch. Daria and Jane were already sitting down when Quinn asked if she could join them. Jane listened as the red-head talked to Daria about the upcoming hockey try-outs. Daria smiled and told her that she would be in the stands to watch. The red head then waved at Jane and headed for the table where Daria recognized the three boys from this morning.

"I take it that's your sister," Jane said.

"Yeah - that's Quinn. From what the three guys who she's sitting with told us this morning, she'll give the team a major boost," Daria's voice trailed off and she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Hey, maybe you can join next year," Jane said trying to be encouraging.

Daria closed her eyes and sadly shook her head. "I'll never be able to walk again without these damn crutches."

"Way to stick your foot in your mouth, Lane."

"Don't worry about it, Jane. Care to join me in the stands?"

Jane looked over at Daria, "You did say that you record Sick Sad World right?"

Daria nodded. "I have about twenty tapes full of episodes."

"Well, I was taking applications for someone to hang out with and I think you fit the job perfectly," Jane smiled and stuck out her hand. Daria returned the smile as they shook hands.

End


End file.
